The Plains of Unrest
You cannot see what's on the inside Only what is on the outside And the plains of Karai Hold a terrible secret of Unrest. Prologue You cannot easily judge What you heard With a grain of salt And just take it the wrong way. A young man walks the path to the castle, his eyes set and determined, thinking of only the battle of Orskola, he smirked, they were going to take it back from Grealach in a few days time. He entered the castle doors, he turned to watch a young boy leading his small band of friends around the courtyard, holding a sword, he didn't smile, and continued, the boy looked up, but didn't dare go to the man, he looked down at the ground. The man ignored the boy, and walked into the castle doors, his cloak sweeping inside, he was greeted by guards, who went into attention when he walked in, he frowned when he saw his commander, and he wasn't happy. "This is not a good idea, we may be more advanced then Grealach, but they have better techniques when faced with obstacles, they'll find a way to win." he hissed. The man snapped, "They've always been like that, every one of their people have been that way, always finding a way to make things work for them, they always used to turn our own weapons agaisnt us, but no more, we're taking Orskola back." He suddenly got the feeling he was being watched, he turned, and saw the boy peeking around the door, along with his friends, he turned to his commander and whispered, "We will have to continue this in our quarters." The commander seemed to get the point, and turned away, indicating his guards to follow him through the castle. He walked past the boy, giving no hint that he knew he was there, this seemed to anger the boy, because he made a face, and turned to watch the man walk away. He just stared, his friends were all gone now, went home, the queen was in bed sick, and his father pretended he didn't even exist. The boy frowned, unsure of wether he was even seen by his father, and will he someday accept the boy's existence? He then decided to take matters to his own hands. That night.. That fateful night The whole of Ishari changed Because of one kids wish, for his father to realise he was there, and not a simple phantom of the castle. And not only did Ishari change, but all the other Kingdoms as well, that one lost departed soul... Changed the way all other kingdoms treated each-other. Nixsan with hate. Hostrich with fear. Grealach with anger. And Ishari with unrest. All because of one that little boys decision. Chapter 1 One decision Effects everything Lillian padded along, leaving the forest for the last time, she looked back, making sure all her friends were with her, and they were, she looked back up, it was a cloudy sky, she sighed, and continued onwards. She looked up when they came up to a small hill, she looked at Aris, and asked coldly, "Is this where we enter Ishari?" Aris didn't seem to be fazed, and he said, "Yes, but I warn you, the people of Ishari are more advanced then the other kingdoms, so our culture and technology might seem a little weird to you." Lillian seemed confused, and climbed up the hill, and she gasped when she was struck with adazzling place. She could only stare at the waving hills of Ishari, light seemed to bounce around happily across the land, shedding it in an amazing light. Aris asked, "Now does that seem unlivable to you?" Lillian didn't reply, she was expecting something more, more rocks, sharp eerie mountains... Not this. And she heard Markus ask, "What do you mean your technology might be a little weird to us?" Aris shrugged, and padded down the hill, his tail flicking warily. As they padded towards a small lake town, Lillian finally understood, some people were dressed funnily, they were wearing what looked like leather coats, and they seemed to be talking, even thought it was hard to understand, they were also paying for stuff with certain types of coins, while kids were playing with a square board, that had little shaped pieces, instead of swords, which kids in the other kingdoms usually did. Lillian stared at the board, but the kids only looked up at her once, and didn't react, "What is that?" she asked. Aris answered, "It's a chess board," and turned to Lillian, "The point of the game is stradegy, not strength, you got to see what your enemy is doing to win, and when you do-" but he was interrupted when the kid slammed a piece in front of a piece with a crown on it's head and called, "Check-mate!" bouncing up and down. Aris just nodded, and turned away, and everyone followed him. Lillian was surprised at how big this town was, the buildings were tall, close together, made of neatly cutted stone, not a single imperfection in the stone, the houses looked like they had more then two floors, and the streets were made of cobble stone, and people seemed to think this was perfectly normal. "This can't be a town..." Lillian muttered. Aris laughed, "Oh, it's a town, this as big as our towns get, our big towns, which we call cities, have way more people, and way more stuff to do, and more cuturally advanced the deeper in you go in Ishari." he answered. Markus looked at a stall, which had a little thing spinning around and around, "So weird..." he murmured, watching it. Aris padded up, "That's a... Well, kids play with it, I don't." he shrugged, while Lucan looked curiously at ice chimes as they whistled in the wind, he watched them with an almost, childish delight. As if they reminded him of his home. "What are these?" Lucan asked Aris. Aris padded up, "Ice chimes, when they blow in the wind it's like hearing snow fall, or watcing the sun sparkle in it's light." he said. Lillian looked at them in another direction, and she was showered with icy rays, she gasped in awe. Aris laughed, "The palace is full of them, to signify the brightness of this land, and plus, it's very pretty." he said, nodding to the huge castle in the distance, it was surrounded by defensive hills. Markus said, "I now get why you said your home would confuse us." Erik seemed to be looking around, and he asked, "It's like magic, how they make this stuff." Lillian said, "If it was magic, it wouldn't be very celebrated, magic is quite feared, but if it was used for such purposes like this, I can agree, it's pretty amazing." Aris seemed to stiffen, and grunted in a nervous way, "Of course it's not magic." and he padded away, and he flicked his tail, "I need to see something, come with me." Lillian nodded carefully, and followed him, they went into the outskirts of town, soon they enetered a clearing, and it was dotted with a single grave stone. Aris walked up to the tall grave stone, Lillian looked at it also, and she realised it was a list of names of the royal family on it. She looked around it, remembering the names of Aris's family, when she finally got to the other side, where there was only one name. King Mora Erik said, "I never got how King Mora died, one night, he takes a walk out of the palace, next, he's dead... Under mysterious circumstances." Lillian looked at Aris, who wasn't looking at the name, he was only glaring down at the ground, he tensed up, and looked up. Lillian said, "There's a lot of theories going around, each one of them hard to believe as the next." Aris still didn't say anything, Lillian asked, "What's bugging you?" she asked cooly. Aris looked up, "It's nothing, he died, the end, there's nothing to theorize about it." and he huffed away. Markus jumped back, "No reason to get huffy." he argued. Lillian suddenly felt something, it shook her, and she thought, Wh-What? she looked up, and her vision was blurring, but she could tell her friends were arguing, Lucan had sided with Aris, saying that it was his business, Arti siding with him, while both Markus and Erik were taken aback by Aris's sudden hostility. Lillian could only feel unrest, anger, negative emotions filled her, and she said, "Maybe.. We should have a sleep, we've been travelling for so long, we're all very moody." She sitll had the head-ache though, as if she just wanted to yell her soul out, which Markus was doing. "It was a question, no need to get hostile about it!" he snapped at Lucan, who was baring his teeth angrily. "And there's no need to ask about personal lives!" he snapped back, folding his ears back. Her head just continued to shake in anger and frustration, her vision was blurred, and she said very loudly, "I'm trying to rest!" "Aren't we all?!" both Markus and Lucan snapped at each-other. Lillian put her paws on her head, and groaned as the two males kept fighting, while Arti and Erik seemed frustrated too. She finally saw her vision blacken, while she was thrown into an unrestful sleep. ''Why are we all suddenly arguing? We were getting along fine moments before... ''Lillian thought as she woke up in her dream world, she grunted when the head-ache was still there, and even her dream was shivering in frustration. It was hard to stand up straight. She looked up, and saw a dark shape pad out of the bushes, it was huge, she shook in horror, but sighed when she realised who it was. "What the heck is happening to me?" she asked scared. The big wolf answered, "It's Ishari, or, to wolves, the Plains of Karai, known for it's peace, but ever since the death of King Mora, it has been a place of argument and unrest, the spirits of this land love to mess with people, making them angry, and argue." She lifted her hands of her head, and she flinched, "Ow..." her vision got a bit more clearer, and the wolf continued, "This time, all the spirits in this land are powerful, but most of them are not yet ready to let go without revenge, especially King Mora." She asked, "Isn't it.. Your power to send souls of to the mountain?" The wolf transformed, Flynn was standing there, with his arms crossed, "I've tried many times, and when you entered, I tried again, and got injured for it." he said. Lillian did notice he seemed a bit more shaky then usual, and he sighed, "Many times I've tried, but my little sister complains that she can handle them on her own, she used to be able to, but now they're getting resistant." Category:Bird's Fanfictions Category:Original Story Category:Teen